fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Wii U
Gameplay Mario Kart Wii U is a new Mario Kart game for the Wii U Console. it has many new Chracters and first 16 racers. 16 Playable and 27 unlockable these are 43 Characters. new Items and each Player has a special item. 10 Cups + 2 extra cups and new Courses 'Playable' 16 in the race and new Characters like Boo Newcomers: *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Baby Rosalina *Boo *Hammer Bro *Sledge Bro *Geno *Spiny Koopa *Mr. L *Shroob *Dixie Kong *Copter Koopa *King K. Rool *Kamek *Wart *Petey Piranha * 'Unlockable' There are 27 characters to unlock and when you unlock all of them, you can change from 16 to 20 Racers! How to Unlock Dry Bones 50ccm win all New Courses Baby Luigi 50ccm win all Retro Courses Kamek 50ccm win all Rainbow Cups Hammer Bro. 100ccm win all New Courses Baby Daisy 100ccm win all Retro Courses Rosalina 100ccm win all Rainbow Courses Shy Guy 150ccm win all New Courses Paratroopa 150ccm win all Retro Courses Shroob 150ccm win all Rainbow Cups Baby Wario 200ccm win all New Courses Diddy Kong 200ccm win all Retro Courses Baby Rosalina 200ccm win all Rainbow Courses Dixie Kong Mirror win all New Courses Birdo Mirror win all Retro Courses Geno Mirror win all Rainbow Cups Funky Kong have one Star Rank in all 50ccm Courses Dry Bowser have one Star Rank in all 100ccm Courses Kritter have one Star Rank in all 150ccm Courses Wiggler have one Star Rank in all 200ccm Courses R.O.B have one Star Rank in all Mirror Courses King K. Rool all expert staff ghosts in the New Courses Baby Waluigi all expert staff ghosts in the Retro Courses Wart all expert staff ghosts in the Rainbow Cups Copter Koopa win against Copter Koopa in all Battle Courses Spiny Koopa win all Missions Mr. L win against 10 expert ghosts Sledge Bro. win in all Cups and all Classes against Sledge Bro. Items (♦) New Items ♦ Blue Shell : freeze the Racers ♦ Triple Blue Shells : freeze the Racers ♦ Black Shell : hit Racers long time ♦ Triple Black Shell : hit Racers long time ♦ Double Bob-omb : the same effect as Bob-omb ♦ Torpedo Ted : replace Bullet Bill in Underwater courses ♦ 1-Up Mushroom : you become one extra point ♦ Mini Mushroom : you are very small and faster ♦ Cheep-Cheep : you can throw it on Racers ♦ Ice Flower : you can trow ice balls and freeze Racers ♦ Golden Shell : is very strong ♦ 1. Pipe or Place 1 Pipe : it wraps you to place one ♦ Anti Gravitation Mushroom : it can neutralize the Gravitation for a moment ♦ Luma : you can use two items ♦ Shooting Star : is the rarest Item its 10 times faster then Bullet bill New Courses Mushroom Cup: *Luigi Circuit *Toad Village *Walugi Casino *DK's Lagoon Flower Cup: *Pinna Park *Mario Circuit *Peach Mall *Bowser Jr.'s Airship Star Cup: *Daisy Circuit *Railroad Desert *Birdo Village *Peekaboo Forest Special Cup: *Yoshi Egg Gardens *Glacier Hills *Bowser Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Courses * Its not The real name of the Course Video: Mario Kart Wii U E3 2011-2012 Trailer Rainbow Cups Gallery Boo bike.png Luigi Kart.png Spiny Koopa1.png Spiny Koopa Kart.png HAmmer Bro bike.png Diddy Kong Bike1.png Dry Bones Kart.png Shyguy Kart.png Shyand dry.png Delfino Battle.png Copter Koopa2.png Sledge Bro1.png R.O.B Kart.png Wiggler Kart.png Wii U battle.png Wii U Wario C.png Dry Bones bike.png lUCKY tOAD.png Wii U Compact.png Mr. L Bike.png Blaze bro kart.png Shopping Kart.png Bone Bro.png Tail Wallop.png Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Sports Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Wario Games Category:Kart racing